Never Say Always
by MidnightRose24
Summary: Woody learns the hard way just how unpredictable the future is. One-shot.


Woody watched as Hamm and Mr. Potato Head fought about whether or not Hamm was at fault for Mr. Potato Head's missing eye. He sighed and decided not to get involved this time. With his eye missing, leaving a hole in his face which others could see through quite clearly, Mr. Potato Head did not look very friendly or approachable. Then again he hardly ever did.

Usually Woody would step in to help, but he was too tired today. Besides Buzz was always there to pick up his slack if needed. He could handle this if it got too out of control.

"That sigh doesn't sound like a good one," a voice coming from behind him said.

He turned to see Bo Peep looking at him with her soft blue eyes, a hint of concern in them. She moved towards him a little more and the light shone down on her, making her skin gleam and show off its fairness in color.

"Oh, I'm all right. No need to worry," he assured her.

She sat next to him and didn't say anything for a moment. Woody was about to ask her if _she_ was okay, but she spoke before he did.

"I don't think Molly loves me anymore," she said sadly. "I can't blame her, really. I mean, what can a kid really do with me? Not much except put me on display in their room." It was her turn to sigh now. "I want to be there for her, but I don't think I can anymore."

"Yes you can be," Woody told her firmly. "You've supported her through the years. Don't you worry about whether Molly wants you or not. You're special. Even if she didn't want you—which she does—the rest of _do_ want you." He placed his hand on hers. "No matter what happens you'll be here with us. Always."

Bo Peep smiled at this and rested her head on his shoulder. Woody seemed to know how to make her feel better with just a few words every time she got upset. She loved him for that, and how he was a natural leader. He had things under control. She could relax because Woody had things under control and, like he said, she would stay with the gang. Always.

"Woody, wake up." Buzz shook Woody's body, which was limp with exhaustion, and hissed in his ear. "Get. Up."

Woody opened one eye slowly. "Wha…" he mumbled. He yawned and turned over, his back now facing Buzz.

Buzz flipped him over. "You slept late. Now get up! Something's happening."

At these words Woody jerked awake, going into full alert mode. "What? What's happening? Is everyone okay? Where is everyone?" His words came quickly and clumsily so Buzz didn't catch all of what he said.

"Slow down, cowboy," he commanded. "Everyone's downstairs. Let's go meet-"

Woody was already running out the door of Andy's room and down the stairs.

"-them," Buzz finished lamely before heading off after him.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he immediately sensed something strong in the air. It wasn't a smell but a feeling, instead. It felt like… tragedy. He hurried over to the front door (but not before making sure the coast was clear) and joined his friends by the front door. He looked out the window. There was no car to be seen. He turned back to look at the group.

"It's Bo," Slinky said.

"She's been given away," Hamm finished.

Woody was motionless. There was no expression on his face. Buzz approached him slowly, waiting to see if he would do anything. He didn't. Buzz patted him on the back, hoping the message transferred through the small form of contact: Bo may be gone now but the rest of them were still there.

He could only hope that was enough.

"What if he doesn't want me anymore?" one of the toys asked worriedly.

Woody felt a twinge of guilt, just as he always did when this worry was voiced. "Don't worry, partner," he said as cheerily as he could. "We're here for you-" He caught himself before he said that word: "always". If there's one thing Woody learned on the day that he lost Bo it's that you can never say always, because "always" just doesn't exist.

He reached over and patted the fearful toy on the back, hoping that it got the same sense of hope from the gesture just as Woody had when Buzz had done it to him. "We're here for you."


End file.
